marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans (Homo sapiens) are the intelligent inhabitants of Earth. The races of the Nine Realms refer to Humans as Mortals, while the various extraterrestrial cultures living beyond the realms use the term Terrans. History Information in Timeline. Characteristic Traits Having very limited space-faring capabilities, humans are not well known across the galaxy nor the other RealmsThor. They have a common appearance, most similar to AsgardiansThor and Xandarians but with the same anatomical features of the many other humanoid races''Guardians of the Galaxy. Their biology is considered "simple" by the KreeAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life, is markedly different from AsgardiansAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well, and similar enough to be sexually compatible with KryloriansGuardians of the Galaxy. They have short lifespans compared to certain races such as the KreeGuardians of the Galaxy, AsgardiansThor: The Dark World, Jotuns,Thor'' and Celestials, and thus are often referred to as "mortal." While humans are outclassed in terms of physical ability such as strength, speed, and reflexes by races such as Asgardians and Jotuns''The Avengers, they are largely on par with races such as Xandarians, Krylorians, Centaurians,Guardians of the Galaxy'' ChitauriThe Avengers, and Dark ElvesThor: The Dark World. However, highly trained human fighters (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) have been observed to defeat Kree on multiple occasions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Humans are also seen to not have the biological fortitude to wield the Infinity Stones, as do Dark Elves''Thor: The Dark World, Celestials, Titans and Kree.Guardians of the Galaxy'' However, two human beings were able to concurrently use the power of the Infinity Stones, a feat which only Thanos had displayed before. Bruce Banner used the Nano Gauntlet to resurrect everyone killed in the Snap, although using the Infinity Stones had damaged his arm. Through the use of his suit, Tony Stark materialized a makeshift Nano Gauntlet to utilize the near-omnipotent power of the Infinity Stones to decimate Thanos, an omnicidal galactic warlord, and all of his armies, even though using such tremendous power also fatally wounded Stark.Avengers: Endgame Human beings also make up for their lack of superhuman physical powers in terms of intelligence and adaptability. Some human beings have been enhanced through various means such as either advancement in science or through the use of the Infinity Stones. There are also human beings who can utilize mystical arts to attain reality warping abilities or be exposed to some form of dimensional energy in order to attain superhuman abilities. Generally speaking, Humans are described as being incredibly keen on using a wide range of weapons to compensate their lack of physical abilities, especially firearms, a trait for which the Remorath held them in contempt''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity, while Sarge noticed that he had never seen a planet with inhabitants so fond of using guns before he visited Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The Sign'' According to Atarah, a member of the Chronicom race whose specialty was to observe and to document the evolution of intelligent species, Humans have a strong tendency to tell lies in order to get themselves out of difficult situations.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing The entity Izel also criticized Humans for having poor control over their emotions and letting themselves be dominated by what they feared the most, thus limiting their imagination and power of creation according to her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Humans For all of the known humans in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, see the category Humans. References External Links * * * Category:Race Category:Species from the Nine Realms Category:Humans